creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:In6your6head6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'The Panic Room' page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 18:44, October 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your story was deleted because it was well below our quality standards. So I suggest next time instead of venting vitriol you actually proof-read your story instead of just spell-checking it (which by the way failed to pick up quite a lot of issues. Basic Capitalization: I needs to be capitalized. "i can't live", "i confess", "as of the day i escaped,", etc. "(which was our little joke about the people that went inside those rooms. I feel sick to my stomach at the though of joking about those poor people now that I know the truth about my job and the hell that I worked for)" Even in a parenthetical, complete sentences need proper punctuation (closing punctuation like a period, exclamation point, question mark, etc.) and capitalization (capitalizing the first letter of a sentence and proper nouns.) Wording issues: "First things first, (and I wish I could be lying about this) the infamous, but supposedly nonexistent, Area 51 does indeed, exist." Avoid repetition/redundancy with words or their bases (like exist/existent.) "It only started out with two rooms, then it grew to 4 room (rooms), then 8, then 16" Additionally it's formal to write numbers one through ten out. Run on sentences: "I know of the rumors circulating around the alleyways of society: the ones about how we harbor, hide, and experiment on aliens, or how we are working on creating the living dead, and let's not forget the one about how we are supposedly developing a super weapon that could obliterate a land mass the size of Asia.", "You see, the complex is special, something about those white, padded rooms just causes people to lose it:(should be a semicolon) sometimes within mere seconds of being placed in there they scream, cry, beg, and then snap their own necks, a terrified expression pasted forever on their now lifeless skin, and then they just vanish without a trace even though the cameras show that they never left those rooms." Story issues: the story is incredibly rushed, there's little buildup and description. There's no tension/creepiness due to the fact that you spend little time creating a picture. The descriptions are very bland and only weaken the story. Your story was deleted because it is well below the quality standards for this site. I suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop (see deletion message above). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Warning! Unfinished Page Please don't contribute unfinished pages. We get a lot of these, and almost none of them are EVER finished in a timely manner. Your unfinished page has been deleted. I'd suggest you post unfinished pages on your own computer in a notepad or other text document, or if it isn't your own computer that you're using, to save the text on Pastebin so you can access it later. Posting an unfinished page again will result in a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC)